In the pursuit of hydrocarbons, many wells are being drilled in the marine environment. Some of the drilling rigs may be firmly planted on the ocean floor, while other drilling rigs may be floating types typically anchored in position or held in position by thrusters. Because the floating drilling rigs float at the surface of the water, they are subjected to heaving or movement from waves and tidal effects. Many functions, such as well logging, construction and completion for example, performed by the floating drilling rigs require a precise knowledge of the depth in a borehole beneath those rigs. However, the depth beneath of water beneath the floating drilling rigs can continuously change due to the waves and tidal effects and, thus, affect a measurement of depth in the borehole. Hence, it would be well received in the drilling industry if borehole depth measurements beneath drilling rigs could be improved.